The Federation of Scandinavia
Description of Sweden from Politics and War The Kingdom of Sweden is a nation led by King Zafrizackery on the continent of Europe. The Kingdom of Sweden's government is an Autocracy with very fascist social policies. Economically, The Kingdom of Sweden favors far right wing policies. The official currency of The Kingdom of Sweden is the Krona. At 374 days old, The Kingdom of Sweden is an ancient nation. The Kingdom of Sweden has a population of 1,971,240 and a land area of 15,000.00 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 131.42. Links https://politicsandwar.com/nation/id=8363 http://politicsandwar.com/forums/index.php?/user/1129-zafrizackery/ Nation Facts * Ruler: '''Zafrizackery * '''Government Type: '''Absolute monarchy * '''Climate: '''Temperate * '''Currency: '''Swedish Krona * '''Official Languages: '''English,Swedish,French,German * '''Bordering Nations: '''The Republic of Finland,The Kingdom of Norway * '''Gross Domestic Product: '''approx. $5.91 billion * '''GDP Per Capita: approx. ' '$2999 * '''National Religions: '''None * '''National Animal: '''Moose History of Sweden The Kingdom of Sweden was established by King Gustav XII during the 6th Century. The Kingdom of Sweden was an active country from late 2014 to early 2015,being involved in several political and military affairs in former alliances such as Ignis Imortales,Viridian Entente and Uranicus Socialitas. After wars had crippled the economy of the kingdom during the mid-2015.King Zafrizackery has decided the country to be in isolationism and tried to practice neutrality when in The Syndicate. After two major wars devastated the kingdom again in the late 2015,King Zafrizackery has decided that neutrality is not going to work.The isolationist policy was lifted and the kingdom has started on diplomatic activities after joining The Galactic Empire. Geography and Terrain The Kingdom of Sweden is a country in Northern Europe on the Scandinavian Peninsula. It borders Norway to the west; Finland to the northeast; and the Baltic Sea and Gulf of Bothnia to the east and south. The Kingdom of Sweden is bordered by the countries of Norway and Finland. It has maritime borders with Denmark, Germany, Poland, The Russian Federation and it is also linked to Denmark (in the southwest) by the Öresund Bridge. Much of Sweden is heavily forested, with 54% of the country being forest and woodland, while farmland constitutes 25% of land use. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, with increasing forest coverage northward. Mountains and hills are dominant in the west. About 15% of Sweden lies north of the Arctic Circle. Diplomatic Relations Recently,the isolationist policy of the Kingdom has been uplifted and the Kingdom is trying to establish diplomatic relations with mostly the countries in The Galactic Empire and a few other countries such as Foxburo and Goomeria. Military The military in Sweden is composed of 3 parts.The Royal Swedish Navy,The Swedish Air Force and The Royal Swedish Army.The army consists of 90 000 military soldiers.The Air Force mainly consists of 360 jet fighters and bombers.The Navy consists of 50 naval warships.The Kingdom of Sweden also has it's own secret spy service called the Swedish Central Intelligence Agency or SCIA for short.It currently composes of 29 spies who have been noted for many missions on nations which could plan against The Kingdom of Sweden. Economy The economy of the Kingdom is heavily based on business and banking,which make up about 85% of it's total economy.The rest of it's income comes from the manufacturing and selling of heavy materials,mainly steel and munitions.The main exports of the kingdom are steel,munitions and food while it's main imports are gas,aluminum and uranium for military and power purposes. Wars War of coffee: UKF declared war on Sweden for bugging Ozon3 with coffee.Total losses were 36 000 soldiers,900 tanks,40 aircraft and 15 ships. Swedish-Norwegian War: The Kingdom of Sweden declared war on The Kingdom of Norway due to their leader,Erik the Red committing an act of treason against The Elysian League.Total losses are 214 infra, 50 000 soldiers,157 tanks and 48 aircraft. Swedish-Daedalusian War: The Kingdom of Sweden invaded The Federation of Daedalus for raiding purposes.Total losses are 354 infra,107 000 soldiers,332 tanks,44 aircraft and 1 ship. Second Swedish-Norwegian War: The Kingdom of Sweden commences raids against its neighbour,The Kingdom of Norway.Total losses are 200 infra, 30 000 soldiers,91 tanks,9 ships and $625 000. Second Swedish-Daedalusian War: Another raid with an old enemy.Total losses are 130 infra,17 000 soldiers,19 tanks and $1 000 000. Invasion of Norway: An attempt for King Zafrizackery to reunify the whole of Scandinavia.Total losses are 50 000 soldiers,72 tanks and $50 000. The Great VE war: Not much was known about the kingdom's involvement in the conflict due to the loss of historical records during the war.Best estimates say that the kingdom was involved in at least 3 wars during that period and that losses were not minimal at all. Oktoberfest/The Covenant Power War : The kingdom was attacked by three nations;Cruella,Kammera and Gilboa.It ended with disastrous losses for the kingdom due to the sheer overpowerment of their military forces.The Kingdom had lost almost 5000 infra,over 200 000 soldiers,over 9 300 tanks,519 air craft,63 warships and over $10,000,000.This was also the war that lead to the uplift of the isolationist policy and the withdrawal from The SyndicateCategory:Nations in Europe Category:Green Nations Category:Members of The Syndicate Category:Neutral countries Category:Pages related to Sweden